wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Secret (Book)
The Dark Secret is the 4th book in the Wings of Fire series and features Starflight, the NightWing Dragonet of the Prophecy, as the main protagonist. It follows The Hidden Kingdom and precedes The Brightest Night. Summary The Wings of Fire saga continues with a visit to the mysterious land of the NightWings, where Starflight must face a terrible choice - his home, or his friends? The Dragonets of Destiny are on their way to see the NightWings - and Starflight doesn't need his psychic powers to know it isn't going to go well for him and the other dragonets. Starflight knows it's his duty as a NightWing to convince the other dragonets to choose Blister as queen. But he can't help feeling that there's something Morrowseer and the other NightWings aren't telling him, something that could put his friends in grave danger. While other NightWings have their powers to help them, Starflight has to rely on his brain - and with SkyWings chasing them and Blister and Burn on their tails, that might not be enough. Plot Prologue: The prologe is about Reed and his sibilings in a battle between the IceWings. After the battle is done, Marsh claims he noticed a scavanger den and the IceWings were after it. Reed takes note but does not ponder on it any more. He then thinks about joining the Talons of Peace with his sibilings. The prologe ends with him not wanting to lose anyone else in the war. Part 1: The book begins with Starflight worrying about where Sunny is. Starflight then awakens to find himself in a room full of NightWing dragonets, one being his sister Fierceteeth. He tries to tell them about the main land but Morrowseer bursts in and brings Starflight to a meeting with the queen. Starflight figures out that Queen Battlewinner prefers to stay hidden and commands her orders through her daughter Greatness. Morrowseer is then ordered to get information of the impending attack from the RainWings, but is accidentally given false information. Morrowseer then brings Starflight to meet his father: Mastermind. There they encounter Fatespeaker along the way. They meet Mastermind and learn that he has been performing experiments on the kidnapped RainWings, especially Orchid, who is imprisoned in his lab. Part 2: The Queen's Secret Starflight is brought to meet the false dragonets, and almost imediatly afterward, Morrowseer orders the dragoents to kill Starflight. He runs away and hides in the RainWing prisions. They fail in killing him and soon go to sleep. Fatespeaker wakes Starflight to explore. They find the old tresurey and Starflight finds a dreamvisitor. He attempts to contact the real dragonets but enters Kinkajou's dreams and is unable to contact the others. He wakes and Morrowseer brings them to the main land, to try to convince the SkyWings to switch alliences to Blister. They fail and Morrowseer kills the SkyWings. Squid then says he dosen't want to do this any more and Morrowseer takes off without him. The next night Fatespeaker and Starflight wander off to tell the Queen about everything. They meet her and find out she is forced to stay in a tub of lava because an IceWing shot his breath into her throat. Starflight returns to his bed and manages to contact Glory and tells her about everything. The next day Morrowseer instructs them to do battle training and while attempting to kill Fatespeaker, Viper falls into the lava, but manages to accedentally scratch Flame. The next day, Starflight decides to escape with Fatespeaker and Flame to go to the rainforest. Part 3: The Truth Starflight tricks the gaurds into letting them into the rainforest. They decide to let them in. Imediatly after they come in, RainWings pin them down, as ordered by Tsunami. Starflight and Tsunami spot each other and Tsunami explains a bit and brings them to Glory, Sunny and Clay. Fatespeaker demands who Sunny is, and soon after finds they're alot alike. They plan how their going to do the battle and decide they will go in within a few hours. Sunny sugests a new way of fighting for RainWings: Sleeping darts. Soon all the RainWings are armed with their sleeping darts and believing he might die in the fight, Starflight confesses to Sunny that he loves her. she says she loves him back but it is not known if she shares the same kind of affection as him. Starflight then goes into battle. Glory free's Orchid first and tells Liana and Graundr how to free the RainWings with the spear. They then go to speak to Queen Battlewinner. As they are entering her chamber, Starflight notices the ground shakeing, and realized the volcano is about to erupt. Glory demands that Battlewinner stops the battle but the NightWing refuses. Starflight comes up with the idea for letting the NightWings come to the rainforest, as loing as they accept Glory as their queen. Queen Battlewinner attepts to attack them, but having jumped out of her lava bath, the ice freezes her insides and kills her in a matter of seconds. They then free Splendor and Deathbringer and tell the NightWings their plan, almost all enter the rainforest, excpet for Morrowseer. As they are about to leave, Morrowseer tells them the prophercy is false and made up and then, for a moment is shiloetted by a fireball, and then consumed by it. Starflight then feels the blaston his scales and feels a stab of pain through his eyes (he might possibly be blind).Clay brings him to the rainforest and Fatespeaker comes up to him, (he was unsure whether or not it was fatespeaker or sunny at first) and he was then jabbed in the neck by a sleeping dart and is knocked unconisous. Epilogue Blaze is with Glacier, teling her about the dragonets. Glacier confirms that she only is supporting Blaze for the land. Glacier allows Blaze to go inside and thinks to herself, about killing the dragonets if they don't choose Blaze. Blister is with Natutilus and Squid who was found by the mountains after Morrowseer left him to fend for himself. Both Nautilus and blister are wondering about Morrowseer's disapearence and why he sent her to a scavenger den. She realizes that the dragonets may be the reason of his disaparence and vows to kill them. Burn is outside of her stronghold, with her brother, Smolder. They are talking about their prisoner, Queen Scarlet. Burn then tells him about how much a bore Queen Ruby is, and how she won't enter battle. Burn then states she will destroy the prophercy by killing the dragonets. Trivia *The Dark Secret is the only book where the dragonet featured on the cover is fully depicted on the front panel only, including the dragonet (Starflight's) wings. Category:NightWing History Category:Books Category:Historical Events Category:Pages Needing work Category:NightWings